Injured Again
by KuroiDenki
Summary: While fighting off some villains, Izuku, who is yet to use his own quirk properly, breaks his body in an attempt to save the civilians. Recovery Girl is away, and All Might is not happy.
1. The Incident at The Beach

Izuku got injured. Again.

It all began with the training on the weekends. All Might called him to the usual location at the beach, and Izuku excitedly ran towards their spot after dressing in his blue boxers with two white stripes at each outer thigh, and a simple, light green shirt.

He was always enthusiastic about spending time with his mentor, and knowing that All Might was reserving some time out of his busy schedule made it all the better, as that showed he really cared about him.

When he arrived, they started warming up, doing the usual running exercise until they reached a landmark, the local aquarium. All Might suggested for some refreshments, and how could Izuku refuse, he _was_ very thirsty, they ran a few kilometers after all, and so he asked for some water with an out-of-breath _please_ , and All Might laughed wholeheartedly, the kid was just too adorable, and ruffled his hair, telling him to do some push-ups while waiting for his return, and disappeared inside the shade of the building.

And then, a few minutes later, things started to go wrong. Although Izuku didn't notice until all the commotion started, focusing on those push-ups with a fervor, cheeks glistening with sweat, someone with a shark-like quirk apparently stalked out of the water slowly, behind him a whole group of other shady-looking people, following in his stead. All of them shared characteristics with marine animals, their quirks already activated.

It all seemed to be a well planned attack, as the group took a certain formation and commenced their organized crime. Albeit it was strange enough that it was day and whoever the perpetrators were, they must have paid no mind that there would be many witnesses, the beach having plenty enough walking to and fro the aquarium. The attackers must have felt confident enough that they would win.

The leader, whose quirk made his appearance more bulky and larger than that of an average human's, instigated the madness by grabbing one of the unsuspecting people and chomping down on the poor girl's stomach with its large, shark-looking head. The pointed teeth easily penetrated the soft skin like knives, and the additional imbued musclepower made the girl's ribs crack with an awful crunch.

Her awful, helpless cry was what prompted Izuku to snap his head up towards the source, what made his face morph slowly in horror as the realization of what had just occurred creeped in.

For a split second, he was stunned, and frightened, overwhelmed with terror, because _why, why would someone do this, just why_ — and then he acted, faster than he could think, as he always did, his heroic instincts pushing him to do, do _something_ to help, to spring headfirst into the action.

But witnessing such brutal cannibalism made his heart tremble, and he lost sight of everything else, focusing only on the blood dripping down the teenager's body and the reminding factor that he needed to take control of the situation, because he did not know if there were any other heroes here, and _heck_ , there probably _weren't_ , this was a rural area after all, all the heroes are fishing up some villains in the center of the city, where criminal activity comes together like clusters. Most heroes were corrupted nowadays, only going after the big fish(no pun intended) in hopes of earning more money.

He didn't notice the approaching figure in the corner of his peripheral vision, and when he finally did, that was when he realized the villain he was aiming to stop was not alone in this attack.

And then he heard other voices – the painful cries of frightened people, either trying to run away or already captured, screaming for help.

How was he going to save them all?

All Might was still inside the building. Even if it took him twenty seconds, while running as fast as he could muster, to inform his mentor that they needed help, by then the amount of casualties would be far too much. And he still couldn't control his own quirk properly yet. It was the worst possible situation, and outside help would take far too long to arrive.

But Izuku had no choice, so he did the only plausible action possibly available to him now.

And as the rushing figure collided in a tackle with his body, sending him tumbling downwards across the sand, Izuku braced himself and activated his quirk, sparks tingling under his skin, boosting his power.

* * *

Hello...

If you liked it so far, then please tell me your thoughts/what you think is going to happen! :) although there is not much material to talk about right now, I am working on the next chapter and will update soon!

Thank you for reading!


	2. The Incident at the Beach: Part 2

Izuku kicked off his pursuer, and, using the momentum he gathered which propelled him forwards, got away fairly easily and was already running towards the suffering girl. He would have to utilize a different approach against the shark-villain, though, since he didn't want to hurt the victim as well. So before the other could notice him approaching, he maneuvered around to catch him by surprise.

The shark user had already ripped out a chunk of the flesh, retracting his bloody jaw to look at the body before him with it still in his mouth. He had a crazed look to his face. If the girl had a quirk, she was too frightened to retaliate with it. Before the man could do anything else, Izuku was already behind him, and to lessen the impact on the girl, he decided not to do anything rash, instead grabbing both of the villain's wrists and squeezing, hard, with a vice grip while using his power. The force was enough to break the bones, making the shark-man slacken his grip with a cry of pain, releasing the girl who almost fell as Izuku forced his arms to release their hold and soften her fall.

When she landed on his arms, he could immediately assess the extent of damage. Some of the internal organs, as well as chips of porous, bone-like fragments, could be seen. It was almost half of her stomach that was torn out. Izuku wanted to assist, but he knew he had more people to save. He tried not to stare at the blood that was already flowing onto his left elbow. The image was enough to distract him from the searing pain on his hands. The pain wasn't as bad as his previous self-inflicted injuries, but it still hurt nonetheless.

He put the girl down slowly, as gently as he could have on her healthy side, avoiding looking at the hole where there once existed flesh, and then quickly stood. After sparing a final glance at her face, her eyes shut and forehead developing sweat, he lashed out at the other villains quickly after pinpointing them to avoid any more casualties.

Altogether it took him quite longer than he anticipated. Maybe calling All Might may have helped after all.

There were many.

/

/

/

/

/

Toshinori Yagi was currently walking out of the aquarium. He did buy the water, as Midoriya-shounen had asked. However, he also decided to make a little surprise for him and buy some ice cream as well. The boy always tried so hard, and Yagi was especially aware of the boy's efforts to please him.

After all this time of knowing each other, Yagi could never quite get used to the boy's reaction when he was praised, the utter joy expressed in his face and the satisfied sigh he made at the end of their daily workouts. The boy, who was always panting with sweat at the end of their training, looked up at him, eyes searching for some sort of acknowledgement. And All Might gladly gave it to him, inwardly fumbling in his mind for an evaluation of his performance, or some sort of advice, getting a bit flustered in the process, and watched as the boy's eyes sparkled at getting attention from his favorite hero. And he couldn't resist looking back, just knowing the fact that he was somewhat the cause of Midoriya-shounen's happiness made him feel warm.

The time they could spend together dwindled due to his busy school schedule, him having to get adjusted to becoming a new teacher and come up with ideas on lesson plans and all. But when they did get to spend time together, it was like a fresh breath of air, and Yagi inhaled in it as much as he could, for it made him feel alive.

Such youthful energy that the boy had shown him was behind him now, left him after that incident five years ago. But as he watched his successor get stronger with every step, it fueled his desire to live, just for a little longer, made him want to outlive his injuries, to see the young boy blossom into a fine hero, to leave his mark on the world.

All Might smiled at the trail of thoughts. And then he realized he had spent a few unnecessary minutes just standing there, engrossed in his feelings.

He was surprised the ice cream popsicle had only melted a little. Gathering himself, he briskly walked towards the entrance.

Maybe they would sit on a bench and enjoy the view for a while. He would savor the peaceful moment.

The inside was specially designed with acoustic panels for a quieter experience. As he approached the exit, some muffled sounds he was hearing before got louder. Starting to get a little worried, he picked up the pace. This couldn't be happening now, could it?

Oh, but it did.

* * *

Looks like it's another cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I desperately want them to meet already but I couldn't help expanding some more on the action, and have a little look at All Might's inner dialogue.


	3. The Incident at the Beach, part 3

All Might was distraught as he stared at the scene.

Bloody, disheveled bodies all over the place, and yet, a standing figure outrivaled them all.

It was Izuku, seemingly broken beyond repair, barely there as he clutched his own arms, surveying the field. Spotting someone, he ran back with a limp, and used his blistered fists to deliver a blow.

But All Might could only watch. Watch as Izuku's fists turned all swollen and purplish, the boy who only looked like sunshine several minutes ago turning himself into a ruin.

And the reason being was because All Might wasn't there. Even though he told himself he would nurture him step by step, be the place the boy could come to and feel safe under his protection, and yet, this, _this_ happened.

How could he have possibly allowed such a thing?

As the person flew backwards upon impact with one of Izuku's attacks, Izuku gave out a slight wheeze, and resumed searching again. When turning around, he noticed All Might standing there, looking with a dumbfounded expression on his face, directed solely at him.

"All Might!" There was a tone of urgency in his voice, the name in itself asking for something that needed to be addressed right away, which made Yagi finally snap out of his stupor.

The boy appeared to have relaxed at the sight of his mentor, and lost his balance, as in normal conditions, were it not for the rush of adrenalin and endorphins, there would be no way he could sustain even walking right now. He slumped forwards, about to land on his knees, and All Might was already there, fast and sending a rush of wind with him as he crossed the distance of however many meters there were between them, and stopped him before he could fall.

Izuku found his head stopped from leaning forward by a supportive shoulder blade, pushing him back, and a large hand enveloped his waist. The world spun in circles. Before he could process any more information, he was already in All Might's arms. All Might was crouching on the ground, and, still holding him, placed him to lay down. Izuku looked up at him with a tired face, tired but worried still.

"All Might, I—there were some villains, and I couldn't inform you because there were too many, and some of the civilians would have died if I didn't save them on time, and, and—I think there might be some more, if they ran away. T-they probably did! And I don't know what to do, maybe I really should have called you! I'm s-sorry, All Might!"

"No... It's fine, just..." He was at a loss of words. He just didn't know _what_ to say. And _where_ to start.

...But he still had a duty to fulfill, and regretfully, he couldn't tend to the limp body any more than trying not to break it any further.

"Midoriya-shounen... How many enemies are there still on the run?"

"Uhh... I don't really know but maybe some of them got scared after seeing One-For-All so I'd guess about..ten? And they had marine animal-like quirks. They are most likely a part of some kind of group, so they probably might regroup somewhere..."

"Thank you, shounen. Now, as you're in no..." He stole a frightening glimpse of the purple, bruised flesh down farther below, and it was just _everywhere_ , and he just couldn't look, if he did he would lose himself and then it would be all over, the villains would escape without anyone to put them back in place. "...condition to fight, I will have to put you somewhere safe for the time being." The only part of his body that looked normal was the face, and he tried to pretend that he was still unharmed, tried to focus on it only.

"A-are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" Izuku gave him a slightly disbelieving face, and All Might had to stop himself from doing a double-take and looking down again, because _what_ gave him such confidence to say that, in such a critical condition? Did he even comprehend his own words?

"No, Izuku, you may not. You can't even move as you are now. Please, rest. I will take care of this."

"...Okay." Izuku was sad, being unable to continue, but he wouldn't go against his mentor. But he could move just fine a few moments ago, could he not? Izuku tested himself, maybe tried to contract a few fingers, and to his surprise, the pain was pronounced a lot more clearly than before. But he didn't scream. He knew All Might was worried, so he tried to keep it in. The only telling factor was his facial expression, which may have shifted as he bit the inside of his bottom lip.

All Might took him to a place with some shade, being careful not to jump too abruptly. He warned him not to move again, and jumped back to the scene to see if any of the ones Izuku fought with had any chance of escaping while he searched for the others.

He looked at the massacre splayed out before him. Each of the villains that were laying down were either unconscious or groaning, giving up on trying to move. They either had bruises or splats of blood on their body parts. He hoped that only a little of the blood on the sand was Izuku's.

Looking back up, he noted the absence of people.

He tried to search for a vantage point from which he could be on the lookout for the villains. The town only had small buildings. Looks like he would have to jump a bit higher, then.

The villains would not get away.

* * *

Thats two chapters in a day for you, guys.

And yeah, it's kind of slow. But at least the frequency of updates make up for it.

Finally, some dialogue! Was this Izuku a bit out of character? (Him being pushy and all to help)

Next chapter I'll be done with the villains.

.

.

.

: ) see you later, then


	4. A Call

Izuku had, unsurprisingly, fallen asleep. After the pain became sharper, sharper by the minute, and he could feel the consequences of his actions in the raw pain he experienced all over his body, like prickling needles that had deeply wedged themselves within his skin, impaling his bones, nerve signals sending him a concoction of sensory overload to his brain, his defense mechanism, coupled with the lack of an adequate amount of blood in his system, forced him to lose conscious.

His rest was interrupted by something warm, touching him. As he came to, he recognized the familiar feel of All Might's hand, which was now in his hair, rubbing the soft scalp, gently, _so very gently_ , eliciting a sort of crawly sensation, and it would have almost tickled were it not for him sobering up to the ache of pain most prevalent in his arms and legs. His heartbeat quickened as he became nauseous and lightheaded. Suddenly it became hard for him to breathe, his windpipe closing in and blocking him from getting the adequate oxygen he needed, and he opened his mouth, inhaling with a trembling gasp, swallowing the air to alleviate his narrowed throat. He could hear his own heartbeat wildly thumping in his ears due to the blood loss.

The hand that was on him had slowly retracted, presumably fulfilling its role of gently rousing the boy. His eyes were still closed, and he badly wanted to look at All Might, but found himself too faint to do so.

"Hhmmf.. A..ll.. M-might..." He tried to call out to him as he always did, always with that endearing tone, his small, whimpering, high pitched voice sounding pleading and in awe at the same time, so insignificant, and even though he was broken now, this one thing about him never changed, never will.

He could hear the other sigh, age and the tiredness laced in his voice. It made him shudder as he listened intently for any other movements, any indication to gather himself for what All Might might say next.

"...Shounen. How are you feeling?"

"I... I'm fine... Now that.. You're..here..." It was difficult for him to speak, his throat resisting him all the way. But he didn't lie. Something inside pulled at him, yearning to reach out and seek comfort from his mentor, who was situated above him, most likely looking down at his face. But he couldn't move an inch. "What's more..important..is that you captured..t-the villains...was no one else h-hurt?"

"Fret not, Midoriya-shounen..I have already apprehended them and the police is on the way. What I would worry about right now is your well-being! Yes, we'll need to take care of that right away! It would be the best option to schedule an appointment with Recovery Girl." All Might sounded somewhat relieved, but the worry was still there. Or maybe he was wrong. He couldn't tell. If only he could see his face...

"Hah..you really worry me, my boy. Such an unbridled spirit like you...someone's ought to restrain you someday!", he exclaimed, letting out a nervous laugh, as if jokingly talking about the weather.

"Well then, I'll go ahead and make the call." He sat down next to the lying boy, and, glancing over occasionally, made his call.

The call turned out to unfold not as planned. Not at all. In fact, Recovery Girl had some business to do in another prefecture, and wouldn't be back until an unknown amount of days later. And she was already angry enough as it was, after the tournament she had been very stern about fixing any of Izuku's injuries, and made clear on that part in their discussion afterwards.

"Geez... Not a normal day goes by without you two troublemakers! And on a weekend! All Might, what have you been doing with him all this time?!"

Toshinori stared guiltily into the sand, his index finger suddenly gaining a mind of its own and deciding it would be interesting if it prodded the ground, tracing across the sand from one direction to another.

"Well, as you can see, there's nothing I can do now. Your next best choice would be to take him to a hospital and have him rest until I come." She also sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Ah,..sorry to bother you. Well then...t-thank you. We will await your return." And that ended the call.

Deep down, she cared about all of her patients. But being Izuku's go-to solution for every time he damaged himself would only have detrimental consequences on his body. Permanent injuries that wouldn't be able to heal his mush of fragmented bones and severed muscle. Injuries that, when they healed, left his body weaker than before. He already sported some scars on his hands. She wished the two would seriously contemplate on Izuku's impulsive tendencies and work on restricting his rash actions, to make him more mature and understand that one must sometimes look at the situation from an objective perspective, rather than giving way to emotion.

She hoped that this incident would give them some time to think for a while. And that they would learn their lesson, as much painful as it was.

All Might stared at the ground, phone in his hand, and the grains of sand stared back at him, paying no heed, unresponsive.

He felt powerless, like the old man he truly was.

If a gust of wind were to blow by, would he have been swept by the wind, picked up along with the gust, like a grain of dry sand?

He did not know.

But the world does not stop spinning, does not wait for anybody.

And he must not allow himself to stop moving either.

* * *

This story took a dark turn, in my opinion.

Originally, my intentions were to create a light-hearted story, where Izuku supposedly got injured in some stupid way, for a childish reason, and All Might would get angry at him for doing so, leading up to some hot and kinky sex. Lol. But it seems I have learned my lesson. If I want to create that type of story, in which All Might acts out of character(him being angry, and deciding to give Izuku a 'lesson' of sorts) I would have to cut out all the exposition. That's just how it works. More like reduce it to no plot at all, haha... But now that I have decided to include the characters' reactions in detail, I find myself unable to make All Might act that certain way. Right now he feels _extremely_ guilty. And sad. Really sad. Oh no what have I done Xd . And it seems I am staying in-character so much I don't want to ruin it!

So, all in all, I'll still try to get some of that kinky hot sex but it is more likely to be guilty sex. Whatever that means.

So...what are your opinions on this revelation? The final decision is still mine, but would you rather have had me make Toshi-chan somewhat ooc or stay in for some angst-ish internal dialogue?

It seems I have been possessed by this fic. So far I have been posting a chapter every single day! What is this sorcery?! And each subsequent chapter has been getting longer and longer, although only by a little bit. What does this all mean? I am fairly new to the writers' community, therefore I have no idea how to interpret this phenomenon.

I'll have to cool down for a bit. In the meantime, feel free to share your thoughts!


End file.
